Fixing Chapters - Her hero, His savior
by Oshiga Lucis Bahamut
Summary: "Heroes are destined to protect the world, but who will protect them?" That is something that the king of heroes always wondered. Even after being reborn half a god and half human he didn't stop being this world's hero. Who knew the answer would come from a girl who would break down the walls around his heart... Naruto/Gilgamesh, Naruto (Harem), Naruto/Overlord/DxD.
1. Prologue

**Before starting, I just wanna make clear that this is a much older Naruto, one that has lived through the whole life of Gilgamesh the king of heroes, and that of an immortal being.**

 **While the concept of Naruto/Gilgamesh being one is not that original it still is a concept I love and came to adore quite a bit as the idea is quite awesome. I** **'ve read several stories with this concept and so far my favorite one has to be Journey of a King which I highly recommend that you read it.**

 **It** **'s really fucking good.**

 **However, this story will have my own unique touch which I hope you all come to like.**

 **This will be Naruto x Harem with Rias being the main girl, so if you do not like harem stories make sure to stop reading right now as nothing will change my mind in this regards.**

 **The fanfic will be mainly Naruto/Fate Stay Night/Overlord and High School DxD obviously but there will be mini crossovers from other animes and or games such as League of Legends, Elsword, among many others.**

 **Also, this is a fusion of Naruto/Overlord/Fate Stay with some minor crossovers like league of legends, elsword, among others.**

 **just to make this clear Naruto is not nerfed ok? Remember that he possesses all Noble Phantasm and all of Gilgamesh powers** **along with still having access to his chakra** **.**

 **I will just make sure to balance all of that.**

 **Anyways let's get this story going!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, High School DxD.**

* * *

Normal Talking "Naturally"  
Normal Thinking ' _And I'm barely trying'_  
Dragons/Monsters/Beasts Talking **"How…adorable."**  
Dragons/Monsters/Beasts Thinking **_'Hmph… Tragic''_**

* * *

The country of Japan.

He couldn't help but wonder how long has it been since his last visit? Or when he had last stepped on this country's soil? He would guess it had to be around hundreds of years or maybe it was during the time when the legend of Oda Nobunaga was born?

Not like it really matters to him anyway, seen as he had only trained a young girl before the birth of said legend, her haughty and overconfident personality made him adore the child as it was quite adorable in his opinion and her love for new things just made her easy impress and please.

Either way, he favored this era more as it was less... primitive compared to the last time he had visited, it was more clean, more advanced and more civilized as he could remember how easy to jump the gun were people like back in those days. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to visit the country of Japan after a long time, he had been mainly avoiding Asia and taking residence in Europe due to him not wanting to get involved with the three factions or as most supernatural being knew them for, the biblical factions, for those who did not have knowledge of what are the three factions it was as easy as to say one of them was composed of Angels the creations of the biblical god, the fallen angels who are former angels who fell from the grace of God and lastly but not least the Devil faction who some believe come from the fallen angel Lucifer but no one has been able to prove if it's true or not.

He honestly didn't give a damn about them, however, as powerful as he may be he would rather not get himself involved with them and their stupid war as he was already tired of wars after having his own share of war in both of his lives.

War was stupid in general and a waste of time and resources.

Just look at the three factions, they had lost the Biblical God, the Four Satans and several high ranking fallen angels.

He had no interest in whatever war they were in. But his bad luck made it so that his very own existence would make him get involved in said war like it or not, thankfully the angels didn't seem that focused on him as were most of the devils and the leader of the fallen angels, though in the past he had been nearly summoned by God and some unknown source for reasons that simply escaped him.

The only reason he was even in Japan, where most devils and fallen angels were doing business and taking residence, or at least some of them were, was to claim the last will of his dear comrades and friends.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Probably one of the most amazing pieces of structure that he had heard of, he would even go as far as to compare it to Semiramis creation, the hanging gardens of Babylon.

The tomb had six floors in total.

The first floor was an underground lake that contained a cavern with a huge colossus that was made out of petricite which was the strongest anti-magic material making it the perfect weapon against magic casters and thanks to its massive size and hard material made the colossus immune to most physical attacks.

The second floor was a frozen and glacial hell filled with numerous icebergs and snow storms with extremely low temperatures. The floor was infested by creatures that require extreme cold temperature conditions to survive which made it even harder to survive, in said floor however you could find a hidden ice prison that would resemble a two-story building with frozen surface giving it a bleak appearance.

The third floor was pretty much a jungle of over 200 meters in height with a fake sky on the ceiling that would copy the cycles of day and night in complete sync with the outside of the location of the tomb giving it a more realistic feeling to it, this place as well was infested by all kind of creatures.

The fourth floor was a world of lava with rivers of magma with numerous bubbles in the currents with black mountains and volcanos that gave it the perfect appearance of an apocalyptic world or to some it may look like a perfect representation of hell with numerous monsters roaming the hellish area.

The fifth floor was a vast desert with extreme temperatures that would make anyone lose notion of time and reality with how infinite it felt to those traveling in the desert and it wasn't an exaggeration to say that most people would be eternally lost after a couple of hours without a proper guide as there was also an illusion cast on the whole area, but hidden in the hellish desert you could also find a cherry blossom sanctuary that was protected by some sort of barrier that kept it protected from the extreme environment of the desert while also serving the purpose of hiding it from the naked eye.

The sixth floor was the second more impressive one that was composed of multiple areas with the main ones being a lobby that held countless chandeliers that emitted light while being perfectly and symmetrically arranged to hang on the ceiling with exquisite furniture that would make any king or noble feel jealous at the exquisite materials that were made from with a beautiful marble floors that were so polished it could easily allow anyone to see their reflection and nearly see sparkles coming out from said floor.

This floor was more of the main place to hang out as it had areas such as a bar, Spa Resort which he still ridiculous as to why had they ended up building such a thing inside of a structure of this caliber making it kind of anticlimactic in a way.

He would complain but from what he was told it was perfect so it was fine?

The path was said to have a public bath with a total of seventeen baths with nine different types that were divided for the two genders. It was nothing more than a public bath that you would find in Japan but more classy like the expensive kind, the area was made up of twelve zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional looking roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open-air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge.

Honestly, Naruto knew who was responsible for building such a thing so he couldn't help but sigh and facepalm in irritation

...Moving on, there was also a more useful room in the area that was known as the conference chamber, that funny enough held the name of Round Table with a huge and beautiful table made out of obsidian with several gorgeous chairs to match.

But what really stood out the most was the throne room that his friends created specifically for him as a way to honor him like the King and leader he had been for them.

The throne room was breathtaking as the interior was enormous, wide enough to fit hundreds of people with room to spare and a ceiling so high that you had to look all the way up to be able to see it. White walls adorned with a variety of golden embellishments. Hanging from the ceilings rows of opulent chandeliers crafted from rainbow-colored gems gave off a fantastical brilliance. From the ceiling to the floor, you could see a total of forty-two giant banners with different patterns decorating the walls. There was also a low stairway that had about ten steps lavished with gold and silver with a majestic throne completely made out of gold and beautiful crystals and gems. With a throne made completely of gold with beautiful red mantles made of expensive silk.

If there had been more gold he would of have found it perfect, but oh well.

Of course, all this was some of the many descriptions he had heard from Momonga during the last time he met him and he found himself quite excited to see their masterpiece as he had yet to see the place in person.

It wasn't really a tomb from what Momonga told him as it had been previously a dungeon they had conquered but since everyone had voted to call it as such it had been named the tomb of Nazarick because of that... even though it didn't have any resemblance to a tomb.

Funny how beings of so much power could be so childish.

 _'Ah, my dear friends... You were an odd bunch but I still loved you as my brothers and sisters.'_ He ended up shaking his head with a smile on his face as he thought about his dear friends, shortly after a small hum left his lips as he rested his cheek on his knuckles with his smile soon turning into a smirk when the private airplane jerked making him open both of his eyes to reveal a pair of bright red eyes that calmly turned to look at an open window giving him a clear view of the outside world letting him see that he was in an airport of sorts.

"My lord?"

A male voice made him stop staring at the outside and turn his attention to the owner of the voice only to not find himself surprised when he found that it was an elderly looking butler that had called him, the butler was neatly dressed in a traditional butler uniform with his white hair being perfectly kept in its place with an immaculate beard, the man had several wrinkles on his hollow face giving him a more gentle appearance which contradicted his sharp eyes that could easily be compared to that of an eagle.

This man was Sebas Tian, the creation of Touch Me, who also happened to be a servant that had been pushed onto him after Momonga gave him the Tomb.

"Pardon me from bothering you, my lord. I just wanted to inform you that we have arrived in Tokyo, Japan and we are in the process of arranging a proper transport that will reflect on someone of your status." The man known as Sebas said putting a hand on his chest while bowing in a dignified way.

"Umu, good work Sebas as expected from a creation of my comrades." The man with crimson eyes said standing up from his seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Thank you, my lord, it is my pleasure along with the others, to serve a supreme being such as yourself so please feel free to use us as much as you wish no matter how trivial it may seem as it would be our pleasure to serve someone as amazing as yourself my king." The man known as Sebas said ignorant of what his master was feeling after hearing such a thing.

"I-Is that so? Then in that case you are dismissed for the moment Sebas, I shall be outside shortly so wait for me outside." The man said getting a bow from the butler who left in silence.

 _'What is this Supreme Being bullshit? Did my friends do it knowing how much it annoyed me? Ugh, whatever I suppose. It sure is a hell lot better than being called a god.'_ The man grunted as he recalled being called a King God in the past between other exaggerated titles over the course of his immortal life.

He just thought these servants that were given to him were... a bit too devoted.

The man had an appearance of a young adult probably around his early twenties, the man was quite tall as he was 6'1" tall with golden blonde hair that was spiked all the way back with a single bang of hair going across his left eye with a handsome face to match, his eyes were a beautiful blood red crimson like color that gave off a mysterious radiance that could easily make anyone wither under his stare, this applies to both humans and supernatural beings, however to humans his crimson red eyes were blue thanks to an illusion that was placed on them as they held too much power for the average person to handle.

The clothes he was wearing made him stand out a lot as he was wearing a white V-Neck shirt that hugged his body with a simple design of several gray skulls with a pair of black jeans and a pair of white and black high top sneakers with small loop golden earrings, a golden watch, a necklace made out of golden beads that covered part of his exposed chest with several golden bracelets and several rings on all five fingers with the thumb and pinky on his left hand having an extra one while his right hand had an extra one on the index and the ring finger.

This was not any normal man, this was none other than Naruto Uzumaki also known as the king of heroes, the true hero, the golden king, the golden hero, the king of Uruk Gilgamesh, mankind's oldest hero.

He was also the seventh Hokage as well, or at least he used to be the Hokage in his previous life.

The only reason he was here after so many years was mainly because he had been forced to be reborn in this world against his will as his own unique kind of chakra had gotten the attention of unwanted Gods, it didn't help that the people of the elemental nations kept their chakra after death as their spirits were made out of chakra. However, unlike the sage of six paths who had full control of what he wanted to do be it observe the world, rest in the afterworld or be reborn he didn't have such privileges even thought his chakra was this potent as he lacked the Rinne-Sharingan eye.

Much to his misfortune he had been forced to be reborn once again as a child, he was born thanks to the union of the King of Uruk and the goddess Rimat-Ninsu making him two-thirds god and one-third human. This new life of his had been far better than his previous one as he had a semi-normal childhood and had never lacked anything in his life. **(Pretty much had the life of Gilgamesh)**

But, much to his never-ending regret he had done something stupid even to his own standards after finding out he had been forcefully ripped away from his beloved people in the afterlife, while he had been blinded by his own anger and hate towards the Gods that he had done something so stupid that even to this day it still haunts him.

He had been foolish thinking that by consuming the herb of immortality, after converting it in the potion of youth, he would of have just turned younger thus making him immortal in a sense, while still remaining mortal as to be able to die after getting his revenge but he had been wrong as the potion had indeed made him archive true immortality instead and not just a fake one like he had hoped.

He could change his age at will, but this came with the curse of immortality as he would never die of old age nor could he get any kind of disease, however, it was only possible to die if he fought and lost against someone stronger than him which honestly was quite hard if not impossible to find thanks to his stupidly insane healing factor or the fact that the people that had the power to do so had no interest in killing him.

Then again he was a really tough motherfucker and his pride didn't allow something like suicide or letting someone kill him without a proper fight happen.

Looking at his right hand, he watched how several spirals of golden chakra started spinning over his hand before they slowly started blending in together with the speed picking up by the second until it finally compressed in a golden ball of chakra that had several spirals inside.

No matter how many years had passed he would never forget how to create his signature move.

He was thankful that he could still use his chakra in this new world after being reborn as it was part of his soul, that's why people summoned with the Edo Tensei keep all of their techniques and powers. However, Naruto, very much like Sasuke had inherited the chakra of their ancestor's thanks to the sage of six paths who woke up the dormant chakra of his sons that was residing inside of their souls.

It didn't matter if he was born with or without chakra pathways as their bodies will develop them in the end if their soul holds chakra. Hell, he was sure as hell that the chakra of the sage and his sons were considered divine or godlike at least when it came in terms with pure raw power, not to mention that it made their very own souls and bodies ascend to the godly realm.

The sage himself existed beyond death and life.

Clenching his fist, Naruto forced the Rasengan to dispell without a single trace of it ever being there in the first place. Naruto just stared at his hand in silence with his expression turning into one of frustration. He was pretty mad at the fact that he was really limited on his chakra usage, he could no longer use his chakra for long periods of time when it came to his most powerful forms be it the six path mode or Biju mode it didn't matter, as the six path mode made it feel like his body was being ripped apart from the inside almost as if his pathways were being filled with magma, while his Biju mode was pretty hard to control without Kurama being inside of him.

It was also thanks to the fact that he was two-thirds god and one-third human, the problem started when you took into account that he was born from a goddess of magic and not a goddess of magic like Kaguya that made the energies inside of his body fight against each other.

He had both godly magic thanks to his new mother who was a goddess of magic and godly chakra thanks to him being the reincarnation of Ashura the grandson of Kaguya a goddess of chakra.

He rarely used anything past his sage mode and only in the most extreme of moments he would use his six path mode and his arsenal of infinite weapons, sage mode was kind of tricky now since this world held so much more hatred than his own and it was only thanks to his pride as Gilgamesh and strong mentality that he didn't lose himself in the hatred of this world.

He was still pretty damn strong even without his Biju mode and Six paths mode, he did have the gate of Babylon and all of its treasures to aid him in combat after all.

The gate of Babylon possessed all of the Noble Phantasm be it the prototype of the weapons or the final version of them, he also had the strongest weapon in existence, Ea, at his command so it wasn't like he was weak by any means if he did go all out.

You also didn't live as long as he did without properly mastering all the weapons in his gate.

Got to keep himself entertained somehow you know?

"Gilgamesh-Sama?"

"Ah? Yes, sorry about that it seems I lost myself in my own thoughts, is something wrong Sebas?" Naruto asked grabbing his face gently with the fingertips of the hand that had been previously clenching into a fist when he found himself pulled out of his thoughts when Sebas appeared in front of him with eyes full of worry.

"Pardon me for interrupting you my lord but I just came to see if you were ready to leave the plane and head to our destination my lord." Sebas said getting a sigh and shake of the head from Naruto.

"Is that so? Then let's get going Sebas, I wasn't doing anything important either way." Naruto said leaving the plane by walking past Sebas who merely nodded and bowed in respect when he walked by before following at a respectable distance behind him.

Naruto didn't have any luggage with him since most of it had been taken care of by his new servants and the most personal stuff was simply put inside of the gate of Babylon as it would be more practical to have it at all times with him so it was pretty rare for him to be seen carrying luggage now days, he was used to this anyways so he wasn't that bothered by them taking care of simple tasks such as getting his stuff for him.

It still bothers him how devote these servants are, not to mention they had this picture of him being the supreme king of all which forced him to put an act of arrogance and confidence that was fit of a King and as Supreme Being as they liked to call him and his comrades, the act itself wasn't hard to him since he acted like it a lot during his time as Gilgamesh the king of Uruk, it was annoying, to say the least, but it did the job when it came to intimidating people.

If Momonga was alive right now then Naruto was one hundred percent killing the undead man/creature with his very own hands for putting him in this troublesome position against his own will.

 _'Stupid Momonga you son of a bitch.'_

While secretly planning on killing a certain undead overlord he was unaware and ignorant of the reactions he was getting from the female populace as soon as their eyes landed on him.

No, not only females but males as well be it a worker, a passenger, or someone who just got out of a plane it didn't matter as their eyes were glued to his form following every single move of his without problems with whispers and muttering coming from them as they thought and or made assumptions of him being a celebrity, model or a Korean idol which for some reason was popular as of now.

It didn't help that he was dressed so nicely with expensive jewelry made out of pure gold.

Some girls even squealed at the sight of him.

His now faithful servant Sebas didn't seem that bothered by the attention as he merely nodded in approval, clearly liking the fact that the lowly humans were finally showing the proper respect that his king deserved.

Thankfully for some of the staff and much to the disappointment of some, Naruto left the airport with a black limousine waiting for him along with a gorgeous maid waiting for him right in front of him, one that he was familiar with him as she was part of the two servants that came to escort him.

The beautiful and stunning maid was a young adult in appearance with what most would call, a glasses beauty that had a blue chocker on her neck and a classic french maid outfit that had a golden cross on the waist, the maid had black hair which was tied into a bun at the top of her head with really pale skin, it was so pale it would easily pass as a vampire's skin, with matching black/grey eyes.

This was Yuri Alpha, one of the three leaders of the Pleiades.

"Gilgamesh-Sama, I hope you had a good flight, as you can see I made sure to prepare a suitable form of transport for someone of your status and elegance so I hope it is to your liking." Yuri said in a completely calm tone with an emotionless face that nearly broke when she saw her king nod in approval making her not realize how her king's eyebrow twitched.

"G-Good job Yuri, it is indeed a transport worthy of someone like myself." Naruto said with a forced smile which much to his relief and good luck they didn't seem to notice.

He did notice something was off though.

"Where are the rest of the Pleiades by the way? I was told there were quite a few of you" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, he had only seen Sebas and Yuri but he had heard from Momonga that there were quite a few of them that were designed by a certain group of three perverts.

"They went ahead to the town of Kuoh to inform the guardians of the tomb of Nazarick about you, though do not worry my King. The guardians will be enlightened when they find out that you are coming, after all, we were created for your sake." Yuri said with a deep bow with her hands resting on the front of her long skirt.

"...I see... I wouldn't want to waste my time trying to discipline them myself which would have angered me greatly." Naruto said in a haughty tone with a smirk on his lips trying his best to maintain the act to please his servants who looked up at him with respect in their eyes.

Seems like acting in front of a mirror his old king poses and tone did the work. Almost like they thought such a thing was more good than bad. ...Just what the hell did they put inside this servants head!?

"Then shall we get going Naruto-Sama? Kuoh Town is hours away from our current position." Sebas said opening the door of the vehicle.

"Umu, I will probably take a nap during the trip if that's the case as I'm still quite tired right now. So Yuri!-" Naruto said making the maid turn her head at him with her full attention. "Do not wake me up unless it's important or until we have arrived, I am still tired so I will be leaving the task of defending me to both of you."

Naruto said putting out an impressive act which was enough to convince them of his status as to not betray their views of him.

" "Hai!" "

Both of them said before he entered the limousine followed by Yuri who was going to stay by his side as Sebas was left in charge of driving, who would normally would have been seated with his lord but seen as the rest of the maids weren't available he didn't have a choice but to take the driver seat.

Not like Naruto gave a damn as he was able to pull a lifesaver that will keep him from acting like a King which honestly was quite annoying as hell.

 _'Now then... Let us see how much Japan has changed over the course of the years...'_ Naruto thought before taking a seat close to a window before putting his left leg on top of his right one with his left arm resting on top of the armrest while his eyes simply closed giving him a more imposing look like that of a king sitting on his throne.


	2. News regarding the story

So, I'm sure a lot of you have been wondering why I haven't uploaded anything for a while now.

So let me explain it to you guys since it is only fair that I inform you all about what's going to be happening with the story and why I've been missing for a while now.

First of all, I'm planning on adding more content to the story while giving it a hardcore review. You could say in a way that I'm rewriting the story yet at the same time I am not. With this I'm trying to say that I am going to be adding more information and chapters to what has already happened so far, to give a small spoiler of such I am going to write what happened before the DxD time line and well write the Grail war that happened during Fate/Zero, of course by doing this I am going to be adding High School DxD elements and or characters (pretty likely that characters will appear) The reason I am doing this is because I planned on adding the other part of the grail war later on in the series but I found it hard to do so without involving the grail war from Fate/Zero.

By doing this I am going to be adding more information of stuff I didn't properly explain during the chapters that are currently out. That, however, doesn't mean that I will completely get rid of what has happened so far in the chapters that are out as of now if anything they will stay as they are with some modifications here and there in order to make it fit even better.

This will also make it easier to implement fate characters later on as the story progresses.

Most of the time I've been gone has been so I can plan out everything properly and so I could do my investigation of everything I want to do.

Don't worry too much about me removing characters or all that stuff, it's all going to stay the same we are still gonna have Overlord elements/characters, other anime and or game elements (such as League of Legends or Elsword to give an example) Everything you guy's have seen already will remain, be it his relationship with Asia, the guardians, etc. If anything were to change maybe his relationship with Rias or with other the fallen angels, maybe even Issei may appear (if he does then he would do as a genderbend) it all depends on how smoothly everything progresses but I will keep almost everything the same.

It should help with giving more context to the relationships of Naruto and Naruto himself as a whole.

Hope you guys can wait for me to start finishing a couple of chapters to upload them!

Also on a side note, I am working on other projects such as a Naruto x Goblin Slayer (mainly) and other crossovers I have on my profile.

As soon as I have a couple of chapters or the whole fate series I will delete all the current chapters and upload the new ones.

Have a nice day everyone I'll see you all soon!


End file.
